


What You Get Is What You See

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!cristiano, top!messi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi congratulates Cristiano Ronaldo on his Ballon d'Or win. By fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the 2013 Ballon d'Or and details Leo and Cris' first time together. This is sort of a 'prequel' to [Nutmeg City Limits](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3695117/chapters/8174342) but you don't have to read that to understand this. It stands on its own, which is why I decided to separate it out into its own story.
> 
> Find me on tumblr! lionaldo.tumblr.com !

Lionel Messi was in his hotel room. Sitting on his bed. In his ridiculous shiny red suit. Cristiano had long since changed into his night clothes - it was very late and the day of the awards was a long one, to say the least. The buzz from the champagne had almost completely worn off - not that he had drank enough to really effect him; just enough to give him a pleasant warmth in his belly. And he had been glowing from his win all night - Cristiano couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy.

Seeing Messi making himself comfortable in his hotel room, however, was just leaving him desperately confused.

They weren't friends. They were polite and respectful of one another, but Cristiano would be lying if he said his feelings toward Messi weren't slightly icy. Losing out on the Ballon d'Or so many years in a row, to the same man every time, would leave anyone cold, in Cristiano's opinion. But when Messi had knocked on his door and asked to come in, to offer Cris his personal congratulations, he couldn't find it within himself to say no. It wasn't as if he had a personal problem with Messi - the Argentine seemed nice enough, although he had to admit he didn't know much about the little man. He had certainly been surprised when he got a look at Messi's garish suit. He had never really been especially understated when it came to his formalwear, but shiny red satin on quiet little Messi was a shock.

"So," Cristiano started. Messi hadn't said much after the initial congratulations, was simply sitting on his bed staring at Cris with an expression that he found slightly unnerving - like he couldn't decide if he wanted to eat Cristiano or kill him. His pale skin was flushed - Cris figured he was probably still tipsy from the alcohol. That was probably what had given him to courage to knock on Cristiano's door in the first place. "Is that Armani?" Cris asked, gesturing to Messi's suit.

"Dolce and Gabbana," Messi corrected, slipping the jacket off and showing Cris the tag. "See?"

"It's nice," Cris said. He hoped his lie wasn't too obvious. "Very ... ah, unique."

"Thanks. I wanted something different," Messi said with a shrug. "You looked nice, too." Messi gestured toward him. Cristiano only had a pair of sleep pants on, his suit was lying bagged up carefully in the corner. He felt underdressed and oddly exposed, being bare-chested, alone in a hotel room with Lionel Messi. Even though he took his shirt off in public all the time, this was more intimate, just being alone with one other person - and Messi's unreadable stare didn't help. Cristiano crossed his arms over his chest; part of him wanted to put on a shirt, but this was his hotel room - he was allowed to get comfortable. And Messi was the one overstaying his welcome.

"Thank you," Cristiano said sincerely. There was no point in trying to be humble about it - he knew what he looked like, and Cristiano had never been a fan of false modesty anyway.

"You look nice right now, too," Lio said, eyes drifting over down to Cristiano's bare torso. He was fresh out of the shower; no jewelry or other adornments, hair free of gel and drying into soft springy ringlets. He could do nothing but blink owlishly at Lio's comment. If this were anyone else, Cristiano would assume he was being hit on, but this was _Messi._ Cristiano couldn't imagine him hitting on anyone, ever, or having any kind of sex drive. He figured that, at most, the Argentine just jerked off to pictures of footballs.

But here he was, in Cristiano's hotel room, looking at Cris like he wanted to devour him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging! Work has been crazy lately, I wrote this last night and edited this morning before I have to run out the door! I hope to have it finished within the next couple of days!
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! <3

"Been into the champagne, huh?" Cris asked with a slightly awkward laugh. Messi had to be drunk off his ass, that was the only explanation for this.

"I'm not drunk, if that's what you're implying. I had a couple glasses, but I know what I want," Messi said firmly. Cristiano was surprised by the tone - he had never heard Messi speak like this before. Not that he'd ever heard Messi say much of anything. He was usually so quiet and unassuming. Still waters ran deep, Cristiano supposed.

"Well. Um. Okay," Cristiano finished lamely. This new side of Messi was throwing him off-balance. He crossed his arms tighter over his chest, but he didn't back up when Messi rose from the bed and walked over to him. Cristiano swore he could feel the heat from the other man's gaze, wandering over every inch his bare flesh.

"You're really good looking," Messi said, tilting his head as he appraised Cristiano. Cris felt a bit like a prize horse up for auction. "Annoying, sometimes. But beautiful."

Cristiano made a face. "You don't think you're annoying? You've been a thorn in my side for years," he objected. He tried very hard to focus on the fact that Messi had called him annoying and resolutely ignored the beautiful part, ignored the way it made something tighten low in his belly. He didn't need a rival footballer to tell him he was attractive. He knew he was. He wasn't the gangling awkward boy he had been at Manchester.

"It's polite to say thank you when someone gives you a compliment," Messi said as he unbuttoned the vest of his suit and slid it off. Messi's cheeks were blazing red, his expression was somewhere between hungry and embarrassed. Cristiano supposed he didn't do this much. If ever. When you reached a certain point in football people came to you - you didn't have to do any chasing. It could be a bit disappointing, in a way. Sometimes the best part was the chase, the electricity of a new connection, the thrill of something unknown and uncertain. Cristiano had a feeling Messi would agree. Cristiano also had a feeling that he'd be the one being chased tonight. By Messi. The thought made his head spin a bit.

"You called me annoying," Cristiano pointed out, somewhat indignantly.

"And I called you beautiful," Messi said, popping the buttons on his shirt with thick, nimble fingers. Cristiano tried very hard to focus on his anger and not the pale flesh being revealed to him inch by inch. The little Argentine was cute, in his own way, and his desire for Cristiano was potent. Everyone liked feeling wanted, Cris figured. He was no different. He had spent so many years as a fumbling boy with bad skin and bad teeth and awkward limbs, and had worked so hard to develop into a man that could actually turn heads, but it still felt new and exciting every time he noticed appreciative eyes on him. He couldn't imagine ever getting tired of it.

"Well. Thanks," Cristiano said, eyes drifting down to Messi's chest as he slid out of his shirt. The other man was small but defined, with quite a nice set of abs, and Cristiano shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He had never really thought about what Messi would look like shirtless before, but if he had, he probably wouldn't have pictured the toned stomach in front of him. It made him swallow thickly.

"Have you ever even been with a man before?" Cristiano asked, forcing himself to meet Messi's eyes. That hungry look was still there even as the Argentine smiled indulgently.

"Yes. Have you?" he asked, a playful edge to his voice. Cristiano would be lying if he said that answer didn't surprise him. It was hard enough to picture Messi having sex with anyone, much less a man.

"Doesn't everyone already assume that I'm gay?" Cristiano asked with a roll of his eyes. "But yes. I have."

Messi tugged at his arms until he unfolded them, then pressed their bodies together. Cristiano could feel a stirring low in his stomach, could feel his cock filling with blood at the contact between them, and at the way Messi - Lionel - Leo had been looking at him. Cris felt fingers slide up his arms, higher and higher until they threaded through his hair, and Messi leaned up on his toes until their mouths were just centimeters apart. "Have you ever been fucked?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've thought about my lips before?" Cristiano asked. He couldn't help but tease Leo a bit.
> 
> "Yes," Leo said without hesitation, no hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I thought about what they would taste like, what they would feel like against mine. I thought about how they would feel wrapped around my cock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, they actually touch each other in this one! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr! lionaldo.tumblr.com !

Cris could do nothing but blink in surprise. "Excuse me?" he asked, letting out a shocked laugh. No one had ever asked him that before. All the men he had ever been with had seemed to expect that he would top - which Cristiano had no objections to. He was always willing to be led, to go alone with whatever his partner desired.

Messi's - Leo's, Cristiano reminded himself, they were half naked and pressed against one another, a hair's breadth away from kissing, he needed to stop thinking of the other man as Messi - hands slid up Cristiano's chest, fingers trailing over his tanned flesh. "I need to know how gentle I should be," Leo said, lips brushing against Cristiano's. He wanted to lean down and kiss the other man properly, all this teasing was driving him mad. But the words leaving Leo's mouth were throwing him off balance. This was going nothing like how all his other encounters with men had gone and it was leaving Cris feeling out to sea.

"You ... you think you're going to top me?" Cris asked incredulously. The idea seemed ridiculous. Messi had stand on his tip-toes just to look Cristiano in the eye! And he wanted Cris to bottom for him?

"Yes." There was a confidence in Leo's voice that Cris found surprising. He supposed he shouldn't have - it was like Messi didn't usually get what he wanted. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to love it," Leo said. He didn't sound boasting or cocky, but there was a sure edge in his voice; it was as if he was declaring that the sun was going to rise in the morning. Cristiano had to take a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart. He had no moral objections to bottoming, and it wasn't as if he'd never thought about it ... but this was Leo Messi. It was bad enough when the Argentine beat him on the pitch, beat him for the Ballon d'Or. The contrary side of Cris didn't want to allow Leo to take this from him, too.

"Answer the question," Leo prodded as his fingers skimmed over Cristiano's nipples, toying with them until they hardened and he felt a shiver go through Cristiano. He couldn't help but lean up and press a soft kiss against Cristiano's full lower lip. "Have you ever let another man fuck you?"

Cristiano could feel his cheeks redden. "What difference does it make?" he asked with a shrug that he hoped looked casual.

Leo just smiled a bit. "That means no." He gave Cristiano's nipples a little pinch, then surged up and kissed him hard on the mouth. Cristiano's arms slid around his waist as their mouths met, their bodies pressed tightly together, and Cristiano could feel the bulge in Leo's trousers, feel Leo's fingers sliding up into his hair again. Leo tilted his head and deepened the kiss, tongue flicking out to tease Cristiano's lips apart, and the bigger man obeyed, mouth falling open. He tried to gain some control of the kiss, but Leo wouldn't allow it, just held him still and slid his tongue against Cristiano's. It wasn't a perfect kiss; their teeth clacked a bit, the height difference was making both their necks ache, but it was by far the most intense kiss Cristiano had ever had. He felt like a teenager again, heart pounding, palms sweating, the taste and scent of someone new filling his senses. The way Leo was dominating the kiss was leaving him almost dizzy - it was an entirely new experience, and all he could do was slide his hands across the Argentine's back and press them together more tightly.

They were both panting when they finally pulled apart. "Your lips really are as soft as they look," Leo said, forehead resting against Cristiano's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"You've thought about my lips before?" Cristiano asked. He couldn't help but tease Leo a bit.

"Yes," Leo said without hesitation, no hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I thought about what they would taste like, what they would feel like against mine. I thought about how they would feel wrapped around my cock."

Cristiano shivered again, swallowing thickly. "How long have you been thinking about me?"

"Too long," Leo murmured as he toyed with the waistband of Cristiano's sleep pants, tugging them down enough to expose more of his toned abdomen. Cristiano ran his tongue over his full lower lip - his mouth was still tingling from where Leo had kissed him, he could taste the other man on his tongue. Playfully, he ducked his head and captured Leo's earlobe, giving it a little nip. This time it was Leo who shivered. "It's not fair for you to look the way you do," Leo grumbled, fingers sneaking around to brush against Cristiano's firm ass. "Giving me wet dreams. Making me jerk off to the thought of you."

Cristiano just took in a sharp breath at the thought, at the knowledge that he'd had that effect on Leo. "What happens in those dreams?" he asked, lips brushing the shell of Leo's ear. His cock was getting harder by the moment and he knew Leo must have been able to feel it against his stomach, just as he could feel the firm bulge trapped behind the shiny red fabric of Leo's trousers. Unable to resist, Cris popped the button on his pants, then dragged down the zipper enough to allow him to snake his hand between Leo's trousers and his underwear. Leo's cock felt big and warm under his palm.

"Mmn, God," Leo said with a shudder, his own hand slipping between Cristiano's thighs. "You get on your knees and suck me off nice and slow, like the tease that you are, until I can't take it anymore and just start fucking your mouth. You choke a little bit, but it doesn't stop you, you just take it and take it until I come in your mouth, and then you swallow every drop," Leo murmured as his hands started to move on the firm bulge he was gripping. Cristiano's body felt scorching hot against his, and they were both starting to sweat a little, skin getting flushed and slippery. "Then you get me hard again and I tell you to spread your legs, and you just do it, no hesitation, just part your thighs for me all nice and easy, and I fuck you until you scream."

Fuck. The images Leo had put in his head were so arousing it made Cristiano's head swim, he couldn't help but sway against the Argentine, ducking his head and capturing Leo's lips again. He lost control of this kiss even more quickly than the first one, Leo's tongue pushing insistently into his mouth as his sleep pants were tugged down. Cristiano responded in kind, pulling at Leo's clothes until his cock was free and exposed to the warm air of the hotel room. He quickly wrapped a curious hand around it, making Leo moan into his mouth. After a few moments, they broke apart, breathless.

Cristiano glanced downward. The sight of his tanned fingers around the pale length of Leo's cock was an incredibly arousing contrast. "It's big," Cristiano murmured as he gave Leo a few experimental tugs. "Thick." And Cristiano wanted it inside him, even though he couldn't begin to imagine how it would fit. Arousal was lacing with nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

"Good thing you have a big mouth," Leo said, a slight teasing note to his voice. His fingers slid into Cristiano's hair again and he tugged gently. "Get on your knees. I want to feel those lips around me."

Cristiano shivered at the order, then obediently sank to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the action! Feedback is loved and appreciated as always! Come find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Leo stared down at Cristiano hotly, his face flaming red, his fingers toying with the other man's dark curls. Cristiano just stared at Leo's cock - it looked even bigger close up - but this much, at least, Cristiano was familiar with. He had quite a bit of experience giving blowjobs and found them enjoyable as well; Cristiano supposed he liked the feeling of making another person fall apart under his hands and mouth. When he felt a little tug on his hair, he glanced up at Leo and found the Argentine staring at him with hungry dark eyes, lips parted and shiny with saliva from where he had been nervously licking them. He didn't look at all like his normally composed self and Cristiano felt a little bit of pride well up in him at being able to have this affect on Leo before he had even done much of anything. 

Leo tugged his hair again, then guided Cris' head forward gently but firmly. "Suck my cock," Leo said, and his voice was soft as ever but there was a commanding tone to his words that made something deep inside Cristiano want to obey, want to please him. It was something no one had ever brought out of him before. So Cristiano wet his plump lips with his tongue and wrapped them around Leo's cock, feeling fingers immediately tighten in his hair. Leo's cock was thick, but Cristiano did have a big mouth just as Leo had said, so it wasn't too much of a struggle to accommodate him, and he took a moment to just take in the new scents and taste filling his senses. Leo's gaze on him was so intense Cristiano had to look away, focusing instead on the toned lower belly inches from his face, drinking in the sight of Leo's bare, creamy flesh.

"I knew it, I knew ..." Leo started, his voice breathy as Cristiano took him deeper into the wet velvet heat of his mouth. "Knew you'd be like this." And Cristiano wanted to ask him what 'like this' meant but Leo's grip on his head was too firm for him to pull away, all he could do was move forward until he had engulfed the majority of Leo's cock. He couldn't take it all without choking, so he wrapped a hand around the other man's length and gave him a few slow strokes as he started to bob his head on Leo's length. Leo's fingers kept tightening and loosening in his hair, and every so often Cris would feel a pressure on the back of his head that would disappear as soon as it came, like Leo wanted to force him further onto his cock but wasn't sure if that would be going too far. Cristiano simply lifted his free hand and yanked Leo's trousers down to his knees, his other hand pumping the base of the other man's cock as his mouth glided smoothly back and forth. He could see Leo's stomach trembling as Cristiano's tongue curled around his cock, and that pressure came back again and this time didn't retreat, just pushed Cristiano forward, forcing him to take Leo's cock deeper. Cristiano had never been skilled at deepthroating despite repeated attempts to learn, so when Leo's cock slipped too deep, Cristiano couldn't help but choke a bit.

Leo let out a strangled noise, pulling Cristiano's hair hard enough make his eyes sting before releasing him and giving him a few apologetic pets. When Cristiano glanced up again, it was easy to see how overwhelmed Leo was - he was biting his lips, his cheeks were bright red, his free hand was fluttering between tugging at his ear and pulling at his own hair. Cristiano ran a hand down his thigh, stroking gently, as if he were trying to calm a skittish animal, then pulled back on his cock a little and resumed his smooth bobbing. Or he tried to. Leo had grasped the back of his head firmly and Cristiano felt himself being held in place as the other man started to thrust into his mouth, first slowly and shallowly, as if he were testing the waters, then deeper when he noticed that Cristiano wasn't trying to stop him or pull away. It wasn't the first time a man had done this to Cristiano, but no one had ever done it with such authority before, no one had ever touched him so firmly and confidently, like they had every right to just push his head down on their cock and make him take it. It made Cristiano feel filthy and used and incredibly aroused.

"Take it," Leo said, voice sounding shaky and wrecked. "You like it." Leo wasn't asking him, just making a declaration, but Cristiano still made an affirmative noise and nodded as much as he could while his mouth was filled over and over, gagging a little each time Leo pressed in too far. His cock was throbbing between his legs but he didn't touch it - it seemed wrong somehow to do that when Leo hadn't given him permission, and Cristiano would have been concerned about this submissive streak if he wasn't so turned on. It was like he was getting something he hadn't even known he'd been waiting for. 

He could feel the tremors in Leo's strong thighs and knew the other man had to be close, he was already preparing to swallow the other man's come when he was tugged off Leo's cock. Leo just grabbed the base of his rigid length and squeezed hard, face screwing up with the effort of pushing down his orgasm. 

"What did you do that for?" Cristiano asked, a hint of whine in his voice. "You could have come in my mouth."

And Leo seemed to collapse at that, flopping down onto the bed and groaning. "Fuck. You're trying to kill me," he said, panting. "I don't want to come yet. Get undressed and get on the bed," he ordered. Cristiano shivered a bit at being bossed around, and he couldn't find it in himself to disobey. He realized, with some surprise, that he didn't want to disobey. 

So he simply stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed beside Leo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo was kissing and nipping at his lower belly like he was trying to memorize the taste of Cristiano's skin. Cris supposed he very well may have been - he had his doubts that they would ever get to do this again, due to their conflicting schedules, the risk involved, the fallout he knew would ensue if they got caught. So Cristiano chose to focus on the moment, and on the feeling of Leo's warm mouth sliding down around his cock, on the big hand creeping between his thighs and nudging them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end now! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

"You are so fucking beautiful," Leo mumbled, reaching out a hand and running it over Cristiano's sculpted body. "It's not fair. I think about you all the time, dream about you, about your face ..." Leo's fingers trailed over his cheekbones, then moved down to his lips. "Your body under mine. What you would feel like and taste like." Cristiano felt a fingertip trace over his lips and he instinctively parted them, letting Leo breech the warm cavern of his mouth. When he playfully sucked at Leo's finger, the other man groaned, surging forward to press Cristiano back into the pillows. 

"I have to fuck you," Leo said firmly, burying his face in Cristiano's long neck and nipping at his tanned skin hard enough to leave a tiny red mark. "Tell me you want it."

Cristiano did want it, but the words got stuck in his throat when he tried to say them out loud. Allowing yourself to be fucked was one thing, Cristiano thought, but asking for it was another. "I can't say it," he admitted, head falling back to allow Leo more room as his hands moved to Leo's back, exploring the wiry muscles there. Leo bit his neck again, harder this time, and the sharp burst of pain made Cristiano shudder.

"That's ok," Leo said. His hands had moved lower now, tracing every ridge and bump of Cristiano's abs. It was like Leo was trying to memorize the feel of him in case he never got to experience this again. "You'll be begging before the end of the night." From anyone else that statement would have sounded cocky, but from Leo it just sounded like he was stating a simple fact. Cristiano wanted to smile, but a sense of trepidation had crept in and settled in the pit of his stomach. There was desire as well, and curiosity, but his nervousness was superseding everything else. Leo was undressing now, tossing his clothes and shoes aside carelessly until he was fully naked, then he climbed into bed next to Cristiano with a small tube of something hidden in his hand. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Cristiano asked, gesturing to the object Leo was holding. Leo just put on an innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"You were really that sure of yourself?" Cristiano asked, eyebrows raised, a hint of amusement on his face.

"I had a hunch," Leo said with a shrug, leaning forward again to pepper kisses across Cristiano's shoulder, tossing the little bottle of lube he was holding onto the bed. "Or maybe I just really wanted to believe."

"Is that what you meant when you said you knew I'd be 'like this'?" Cristiano asked with a raised eyebrow. "What is 'like this', anyway?"

"Submissive," Leo clarified, guiding Cristiano to lay down on the bed as he kissed down the other man's chest, pausing briefly to lick and suck at his nipples. Cristiano shuddering, finger sliding into Leo's soft hair.

"I'm not, though," Cristiano objected, almost pouting. "I never have been before."

"Yeah, you were. You always were. It's just that no one knew how to bring it out of you." Cristiano took in a breath like he was about to say something and Leo could tell he was working himself up toward an epic whine. So he did the only logical thing and kiss Cristiano hard on the mouth, forcing his lips apart with his tongue. He could still taste himself on Cristiano. Leo curled his fingers around Cristiano's cock as they kissed and started to stroke him slowly, and little by little Leo felt the fight go out of him, felt him go pliant and boneless in Leo's arms. Once he was sure Cristiano wasn't going to start complaining, Leo broke the kiss and made his way downward, lips brushing across the taut tanned skin of Cristiano's abs. Cristiano was still playing with his hair, combing his fingers through it, winding a few strands around his fingers nervously. Cris had a feeling he knew what was coming next, and it made his stomach twist in anticipation.

Leo was kissing and nipping at his lower belly like he was trying to memorize the taste of Cristiano's skin. Cris supposed he very well may have been - he had his doubts that they would ever get to do this again, due to their conflicting schedules, the risk involved, the fallout he knew would ensue if they got caught. So Cristiano chose to focus on the moment, and on the feeling of Leo's warm mouth sliding down around his cock, on the big hand creeping between his thighs and nudging them apart. Each time Leo took him in he would guide Cris' legs open wider and Cristiano felt a bit awkward, laying back on the bed with his legs spread for Leo's questing fingers, but that was quickly pushed to the back of his mind by the feel of a soft slick mouth around his cock. And as much as Cristiano wanted to watch, the pleasure of it had his eyes slipping shut, breathing coming heavier now as Leo sucked him.

As good as it felt, he couldn't help but jump when he felt a fingertip brush against his opening. Leo's fingers were slick with lube - when had he done that? Cristiano hadn't even noticed him move - and they just rubbed gently, not slipping in yet, like Leo was trying to get him used to the idea of penetration. Cristiano had done this to himself a few times, though he had never been able to work up the courage to actually slide his fingers inside, but it felt better with Leo doing it. The Argentine's movements felt more practiced, he knew exactly where to press to make Cristiano moan. His head was still moving, mouth bobbing up and down on Cristiano's cock, and after a while Cris couldn't help but relax back into the bed, hips shifting the tiniest bit to encourage Leo. He was nervous, yes, but also curious and eager, and his heart was pounding with excitement at this new experience. He shifted his hips again, and Leo seemed to take that as a green light, his thick forefinger sinking inside Cristiano slowly. Cristiano let out a breath - it didn't hurt, but he hadn't expected it to. It was just a bit odd.

Until Leo shifted his finger and a spark of pleasure zinged up Cristiano's spine.

Prostate, Cristiano thought hazily, fingers still moving clumsily through Leo's hair. The dueling sensations of being sucked and penetrated at the same time were making it hard to think straight. All he could do was lie back against the pillows as Leo worked him. He started to move his finger in and out, trying to get Cristiano used to the feeling more than anything else - Cristiano had been on the other end of this before and he knew one finger wasn't anywhere near enough to stretch him, especially not for Leo's thick cock, but he supposed the other man wanted to ease him into it. Each time Leo brushed his prostate Cristiano would shift his hips, and the sounds leaving his mouth were almost as much from frustration as they were from pleasure. He wanted more. 

Leo, thankfully, got the hint, and soon Cristiano could feel the steady press of a second finger breaching him. It was a bit uncomfortable, since Leo's fingers weren't especially slender, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The slight burn made him hiss a bit, and Leo picked up the pace of his blowjob in an effort to distract Cris from the pain of being stretched. He simply let his fingers rest inside Cristiano for a moment, letting the other man adjust, his head bobbing on Cristiano's cock steadily. Leo could feel how tight he was around just two fingers - the thought of that clenching heat around his cock made his heart beat faster with anticipation. His own cock was still rock hard despite not having touched it for a long while; the sight of Cristiano's chiseled body and beautiful face and the taste of the other man on his tongue was more than enough to keep Leo desperately aroused.

Once he was sure Cristiano was was relaxed enough, Leo started to move his lubed fingers slowly. It was such a tight fit it was difficult to move them smoothly, but Leo pressed on, and threw himself into giving Cristiano the best blowjob of his life in hopes of distracting him from the pain. Each time he slid his fingers in he scissored them incrementally to help with the stretching, but it was a while before he felt Cristiano finally starting to loosen up and let him in, and slowly he could hear Cristiano's hisses and grunts turn to moans of pleasure. He was a noisy in bed as he was on the pitch, which Leo wasn't terribly surprised by. He only hoped the people in the adjoining rooms couldn't hear him. 

He had been sucking Cristiano for so long that his jaw was starting to ache, so Leo pulled off with a wet pop and kissed his way up Cris' body, shifting so that he was on his knees between the other man's long shapely legs. Cristiano just gazed at him, his skin flushed red with arousal and embarrassment. When he had opened his hotel room door to find Lionel Messi standing there, he hadn't imagined that he'd end up on his back with the Argentine between his legs, fingering his ass open. Cris' stomach was still tied in knots, and he tried very hard to focus on Leo's face and not the thick cock standing flushed and ready between his thighs. As much as he wanted it buried inside him, fear had started welling up, and Leo must have seen it on his face because he leaned down and starting murmuring against Cristiano's ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how good he was taking it, how good Leo was going to make him feel. The praise made Cristiano preen a bit, shifting his hips as his body swallowed up Leo's fingers, wanting to put on a show for the Argentine. Cristiano's love of having his ego fed had never really been a secret.

Leo could feel that Cristiano had relaxed around his fingers, so he grabbed the lube and added more to his hand to be safe, then slowly wriggled his ring finger into Cris, kissing and shushing him soothingly when he let out a long groan of discomfort. It wasn't outright pain, but it was very close to it, and Cristiano had to fight the urge to close his legs and push the other man away. He had come too far to turn back now, and he desperately wanted this, wanted Leo on top of him, fucking him, wanted to come with Leo buried inside him. He could picture it in his head and it made his cock throb with desire. He took deep breaths to calm himself down and focused on Leo's soft voice whispering in his ear, focused on the sparks of pleasure that coursed through him whenever Leo brushed his prostate. Leo was moving his fingers steadily, spreading Cristiano open millimeter by millimeter.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked softly, brushing his lips over Cristiano's temple. Cristiano just nodded, panting heavily, moans of pleasure starting to escape him now. It didn't take quite as long for him to relax this time, like his body was learning to accept being penetrated, and the constant pressure against his prostate was maddening. 

Leo pulled back a bit to look into Cristiano's eyes. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Cristiano nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo couldn't help but stare at Cristiano - it felt almost unreal that he was actually doing this, that he had actually worked up the courage to knock on Cristiano's door and take a chance in coming onto him, and that Cristiano had reciprocated his advances instead of punching him in the face and kicking him out of his room. Part of him was worried that if he looked away Cristiano would disappear and he'd be alone in his bed with only his thoughts and his right hand to get him through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! Thank you guys so much for bearing with me through this! I hope you all enjoy it! Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always. <3
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)!)

Cristiano moved to turn over when he felt Leo's hand on his arm. 

"No, stay on your back. I want to see you." There was no way Leo was going to do this without watching Cristiano's beautiful face while he took him - he wanted to commit every expression to memory in case he never got to have this again. Cristiano couldn't help but blush a little. Leo had a habit of staring when something interested him, Cristiano had noticed, both on the pitch and off it, and the thought of being pinned under that dark gaze while being fucked for the first time made him nervous. He could only hope he didn't make any embarrassing faces.

Leo had started to rub his thighs soothingly, trying to calm him, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on Cristiano's pouty mouth. "You're going to look so good taking my cock. You're going to _feel_ so good. You've been wanting this, haven't you?" Leo asked in his soft voice. It was shaking a little with desire, nothing at all like his usual measured, monotone speaking. Cristiano just nodded, closing his eyes when he saw Leo reach into his trouser pocket for a condom and pick up the lube again. If he watched Leo slicking himself up he was just going to tense up again and it would hurt more than it had to. So Cris focused on taking deep, slow breaths and trying to keeps his muscles relaxed, even as he felt Leo move between his legs, felt the blunt, wide head of Leo's cock against his opening. Leo didn't try to push in yet, just rubbed himself against Cristiano's stretched, slick entrance, and tried to calm himself down. Leo knew that he needed to maintain his control so he didn't come in ten seconds flat or hurt Cristiano, but it was difficult when you were finally getting something you'd been fantasizing about for so long. Leaning down, Leo pressed a gentle kiss on Cristiano's mouth. "You have the softest lips," he murmured, more to himself then Cris, then kissed a trail over the other man's jawline. Cristiano's hands came up then, gliding up and down Leo's back, fingers trailing over his pale skin. 

"Do you want it?' Leo asked as he rolled the condom on. "Open your eyes, Cris. You have to tell me you want it." Leo needed to hear Cris say it, needed to hear the words leave his mouth. He wouldn't feel right about it otherwise.

Cristiano's eyes fluttered open and locked with Leo's, a shudder going through him at the intensity of the other man's gaze. It took a few tries, but he was finally able to force the words out. "I want it. Do it, Leo, I'm ready," Cristiano said, and he was nervous, but his voice was sure and steady - he wanted to feel Leo inside him, there was nothing he wanted more in this moment. Leo kissed him again, then took hold of his cock with trembling fingers and slowly pushed in, breaching Cristiano's hot, clenching body. It was so tight it almost hurt Leo - and it was undoubtedly hurting Cristiano, too. His face was screwed up with pain, he was letting out hisses and groans, his whole body was tense and rigid. Leo did his best to soothe the bigger man, kissing his jaw, running his hands up and down Cristiano's muscular thighs, murmuring to him in a soft voice about how beautiful he was, how well he was doing, how good he felt around Leo's cock. Leo couldn't help but stare at Cristiano - it felt almost unreal that he was actually doing this, that he had actually worked up the courage to knock on Cristiano's door and take a chance in coming onto him, and that Cristiano had reciprocated his advances instead of punching him in the face and kicking him out of his room. Part of him was worried that if he looked away Cristiano would disappear and he'd be alone in his bed with only his thoughts and his right hand to get him through the night. 

But it was real. He had Cristiano Ronaldo under him, gasping and arching, wrapped tight around his cock and gripping his shoulders hard as the initial pain of penetration ebbed away, replaced by a dull ache. When Cristiano's hips shifted, Leo took that as his signal that it was all right to move, and he began to thrust, slowly and deeply, into Cris' clenching heat. It was difficult to keep control of himself, he wanted to fuck hard into that incredible body, but Cristiano was still letting out pained whimpers and holding onto Leo's shoulders like he was seeking comfort, and Leo didn't want to betray the trust Cris had placed in him when he allowed Leo to be the first man to have him like this. So Leo kept his thrusts measured and slow, even as he shifted a bit each time he pressed in, not stopping until he had found what he was looking for. Cristiano's breath hitched and his back arched when Leo's cock brushed against his prostate - it was different like this, different than when Leo's fingers had touched it, but it still sent that amazing zing up his spine, and Cristiano couldn't help but wind his legs around Leo's waist. He felt a bit silly, arms and legs wrapped around the smaller man this way, clinging to him and moaning helplessly, but the pleasure coursing through him was making him behave in ways he never had before.

The sensation of those long, shapely legs winding around his waist spurred Leo on, and he couldn't help but thrust harder now, and faster, though he kept a close eye on Cristiano's face for any sign that he should stop or back off. Cristiano just kept moaning, though, hands sliding down to grip Leo's ass tightly, hips arching up to meet his thrusts. It still ached a bit, but it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been, and now Cristiano just felt pleasantly stretched and full. Along with the sensations of his prostate being stimulated and the slick slide of a hard cock inside of him, the thought of just why he felt so full was making his stomach twist with arousal. It had been a secret desire of his for a long time, one buried so deep he almost couldn't admit it to himself. He had fantasized about being in this position, being under another man, taking his cock eagerly, and the fact that it was Leo Messi of all people made it better. It seemed appropriate, right somehow, that the only man who could beat him on the pitch was also the only man who could have Cris this way. And Cris knew he would have been called arrogant if he ever voiced this thought aloud, but no one else seemed worthy of having Cris this way.

He was so caught up in his own head that he jumped a little when Leo's hand curled around his cock to stroke it as he pressed relentlessly into the other man. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief - the was a pressure building low in his belly that was soothed by finally having his cock touched. Leo's hand was still slick from lube, and his movements were practiced and sure as he pumped Cristiano's cock, which was still desperately hard and throbbing in his grip. Cristiano's body was practically undulating under Leo's, they moved together in sync like they's been doing this for years, Cris pushing up to meet Leo every time he slid in. Cristiano's hands were still on Leo's ass, squeezing and pushing, trying to get him to go deeper and faster. Leo capitulated, much to Cristiano's surprised, and picked up his pace, movements becoming just this side of rough. As much as Cristiano was enjoying it, it was still his first time, and Leo knew he couldn't go as hard as he usually preferred. It was a nice change of pace, really, just to keep things steady and even - it allowed him to drink in all the sensations, the feeling of his cock being swallowed up into Cristiano's tight body, the rim of his opening dragging deliciously along Leo's cock. He knew then that once wasn't going to be enough - he was going to have to have Cristiano again, whatever the risks were, whatever reasons he could think of why that was a dangerous idea. They would both be destroyed if they got caught, but that just added another layer of torridity to the whole thing. It made him hot all over to think of himself - a man people referred to as 'warm milk' - as someone who would have a forbidden affair with his biggest rival. Leo couldn't help but let out a giddy laugh at that, which Cristiano was thankfully too caught up in his own pleasure to notice. Leo would get him used to being taken like this, and then he'd be able to let loose on him, fuck him hard until Cristiano was screaming with pleasure. He could already picture it in his head, and it made him stroke Cristiano faster, made him thrust into the other man as deep as he could, biting and sucking at the tanned skin of Cristiano's throat. He could hear Cris moaning louder and louder, feel his body tensing up.

"Do you want to come?" Leo asked, gripping the base of Cristiano's cock tightly to hold off his orgasm. Cristiano nodded, writhing fretfully under Leo. "You have to ask for what you want. Nicely."

"Please," Cristiano said immediately, voice trembling with lust. "Please let me come, Leo." And Leo leaned down to kiss his mouth hard - he wondered if any man had ever gotten to hear those words from Cris, gotten to hear him beg so sweetly. The sound of his own name falling off Cristiano's lips was unbearably hot. 

"Say my name again," Leo said in a voice that managed to be commanding and and soft at the same time.

"Leo," Cristiano gasped as Leo started stroking him again, thrusting into him deep and hard, at just the right angle to hit his prostate. Cristiano's legs had tightened around his waist so much that it almost hurt, but it was a delicious pain, almost as good as the feeling of Cristiano spasming and clenching around his cock as he came. "Leo, Leo, Leo," Cris panted, sticky white fluid spilling all over his belly, all over Leo's fingers. The Argentine just worked him through it as his own orgasm approached - that tight squeezing around his cock was too much, and he couldn't stop himself from toppling over the edge and coming hard into the condom, deep inside Cristiano. They were both panting like they'd just run 90 minutes on the pitched, flushed and covered with sweat. Leo had to take a moment to just lay on top of Cristiano and catch his breath before slowly pulling out of the other man, hearing him let out a little whimper. Leo kissed him on the cheek to soothe him, then pulled the condom off and tied it, tossing it in the trash before settling next to Cristiano.

The post-orgasmic haze was starting to lift a bit and Leo couldn't help but feel awkward. Would Cristiano want him to leave? Despite the passion, they didn't truly know each other that well, and Leo had no idea what they could talk about if he stayed. Of course, Cris didn't seem like he was going to be doing much talking; he was laying relaxed and boneless on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes, his breathing deep and even.

"I'll go get something to clean us both up," Leo said softly, and he started to climb off the bed when he felt a strong hand grip his arm and tug him backward. Before he knew what was happening, Cristiano had let out a soft "não" and wound his long arms and legs around Leo, trapping the smaller man at his side, and he wriggled around until his head was pillowed on Leo's chest. Leo couldn't help but smile, using his clean hand to stroke Cristiano's hair. It was cute, even if Leo really did need to get them cleaned up.

But at least now he had his answer about whether Cris wanted him to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be pretty long, so I decided to split it into parts. 
> 
> Feedback is loved and appreciated, as always! <3


End file.
